


as we stand upon the ledges of our lives

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "My first decree as the President of L'Manburg - the Emperor of this great country!" His face twisted into a sick grin, eerily similar to the ones villains in storytales would make. Tommy's ocean blue eyes quivered like waves crashing into immobile boulders, and he laughed nervously as he inched closer and closer to his older brother. Wilbur himself already seemed devastated despite not hearing the announcement in its entirety, biting his lip as he glanced towards the mossy green dirt with a look of gloom at what was to come. "Is to revoke the citizenship of Tommy and Wilbur Soot!"or,On the chilly afternoon that was September 22nd, 2020, an elderly human-sheep hybrid by the name of Schlatt rose to power in L'Manburg after the ballots were tallied by the prior President, Wilbur Soot. After the brown-haired elder exiles two of the three remaining Soot brothers, Tommy and Wilbur must learn how to survive with nothing but each other and a few raggedy belongings. Will they ever make it back into the country they once ruled? More importantly, will they even survive their exile?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Jack Manifold, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	as we stand upon the ledges of our lives

"My first decree as the President of L'Manburg - the **Emperor** of this great country!" His face twisted into a sick grin, eerily similar to the ones villains in storytales would make. Tommy's ocean blue eyes quivered like waves crashing into immobile boulders, and he laughed nervously as he inched closer and closer to his older brother. Wilbur already seemed devastated despite not hearing the announcement in its entirety, biting his lip as he glanced towards the mossy green dirt with a look of gloom at what was to come. "Is to revoke the citizenship of Tommy and Wilbur Soot!"

Before either of them could react, the entire crowd had turned towards the pair and gave them varying looks, from worry to joy, but they were all glaring. Glaring at what a failure Tommy had become. The voices in his head strengthened, overlapping each other and crying out _"NOOOOOOO", "NOT LIKE THIS OMG", ":("_ and so forth. From the Vice President of L'Manburg and Will's right hand man to a meek, exiled kid...boy, he'd really fallen far from glory. He laughed, god knows why, and ran a shaking hand through his puffy blonde hair.

Hesitantly, Ponk looked from Schlatt's spot on the podium, where he was attempting to order the citizens to chase the brothers out of the country, back to Wilbur and Tommy, and withdrew his crossbow from his inventory. Punz performed a similar act, with a small smile almost identical to the ones Dream would make, and a nod towards the spruce trees in the distance. His gold chain rattled as the man took an arrow from his inventory and loaded it into the crossbow, and from the podium fucking George, of all people, fired off a flaming arrow. Wilbur wore a shocked expression, mouth wide open mouth as his pitch black eyes widened right before the arrow struck his shoulder. Still, the adrenaline flowing through his and Tommy's veins seemed to numb any pain or reaction to this, and as a result Will began running off, weaving through evergreen trees and breathing shakily. Tommy followed shortly afterwards, taking one last glance at a teary-eyed Tubbo in the front row before dodging a few arrows flying his way and fleeing the area. 

Before long, the brothers found themselves at the docks leading out into the sea. Panting, Wilbur silently stood watch for when Ponk and Punz would catch up to their location, while Tommy dug through his inventory and eventually pulled out a crafting table. As he began crafting a simple oak wood boat, perfectly sized for two, the exhaustion of the chase finally caught up with Tommy, and his legs felt weak, arms small. A dull, thumping headache began to set in, and his ears rang with the ever louder voices, screeching _"GO", "WHAT?",_ and _"I WAS HERE"_. Meanwhile, Will had finally noticed his wounded shoulder after a strong stinging sensation radiated from the injury and blood poured out like no tomorrow. Hissing due to the pain, he found a dirty, old piece of wool iin his mostly empty inventory, and wrapped the shoulder as tight as he could.

Tommy finished crafting the basic wooden boat and tossed it onto the water, grabbing the crafting table off the grass, and yanking on his brother's arm. Wilbur whipped around towards Tommy, feebly grasping a damaged diamond sword, before exhaling as his eyes softened. Tommy himself noticed the heavily bleeding wound on Will's arm, but he had no time to react, as he saw Punz rounding the corner of the hill in his peripheral vision and knew they had to go. He nodded towards his creation floating atop the water's surface, and the pair awkwardly stumbled into it, finding themselves too close to each other for comfort in the cramped boat. Tommy rowed the oars as fast as he could, eventually making it into the unexplored sea with no land in sight.

Trembling, the blonde-haired boy placed the oars down beside the two of them in the boat, leaning back onto a sleeping Wilbur's chest and relaxing his tight shoulders and clenched jaw. God, he was so, so tired, and he had just lost everything, hadn't he? All of his friends, one of two remaining family members and his best friend, Tubbo, most of his good items, all of his discs... **his discs**. He'd left them in his enderchest, but his ender eye was safely hidden behind a furnace back at home. Or, rather, his old house, huh? He and Wilbur would have to construct a new one from the ground up, with little to no resources. Anyways, Tommy had just realized that everything he had worked for in his short life, all that he yearned for, was gone. Dream had a couple discs, BadBoyHalo had one, he had a few...but now he couldn't even argue with Bad about the topic, or joke with the being on his abhorrence of swearing. No more fighting Dream, which, now that Tommy thought about it, seemed to be what he did his entire life up to this point, and no more discs.

All he had left was Wilbur. His charismatic, chaotic but kind older brother that was once the leader of the great nation they had just been exiled from, and the only friend he had left. As Tommy laid there and felt Wilbur's chest rise and fall with each breath, he closed his eyes and envisioned the L'Manburg Independence War, fought only three years ago yet seeming like eons since that war had occurred.

Niki, gathering materials in the dead of night to bake an early birthday cake for a suddenly appearing Jack Manifold after months of disappearance. Wilbur, respawned at his bed after Eret's betrayal with a freshly healed wound from Punz's sword on his chest, still being a resilient leader by trying to come up with a strategy despite the odds. 

Tubbo and Tommy, listening to a music disc and watching the sun set, hands held and peaceful smiles on their faces.


End file.
